


有凤栖梧【第六章车】

by pipicat



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 旭润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipicat/pseuds/pipicat





	有凤栖梧【第六章车】

“那陛下可愿与美人共赴巫山？”

“求之不得“

 

二人相视一笑，交换了一个绵长的吻，间隙中，旭凤说

“那日其实还有半句话未说出口”

“嗯？”润玉睁开眼，被他吻得略微失神，又在听到下一句时眼中星光熠熠。

“玉儿，等我回来娶你”旭凤深情道

察觉到怀中人将自己搂的更紧了，旭凤轻柔的吻过润玉鸦青的长发，将他放在枕边缓缓的松了腰带。

“凤凰花灯，我绘了三个月，图案是龙凤和鸣，本想生辰那日换你面纱。”

润玉手指紧紧的拽住他胸前的衣襟，一眨不眨的瞧着他，眼尾勾出一抹红霞。

“呵，玉儿想剥光我么，还不到时候”旭凤口中调笑反而将身下人衣衫剥了干净。

润玉感觉到旭凤的唇舌先是在他眉眼处流连，一点点温柔的吻上他的眼尾，鼻尖，然后跳跃到耳后，轻咬着他的耳珠，舔舐他的耳涡。

“嗯...旭儿”他克制不住的唤着身上人的名字。

“我那时出征在外时常梦见，你收了我的花灯，做了我的王后，如今日这般，躺在我身下动情的唤我。”

“玉儿，你再唤我好不好”

 

“旭儿，旭儿，旭儿...嗯啊”

旭凤将一根手指探了进去，轻柔的挑弄，研磨。唇舌继续往下移动，到了白玉般的胸膛上，咬住那颗朱果，吮吸，扯弄。听着耳边的喘息一声声加重，将第二根手指也埋了进去。

“玉儿，解开我的灵力，我不会走”

润玉被他撩弄着，呼吸都觉得灼热，缓缓抬手解开了禁制，眼带媚意的威胁。

“你若是再离开，本座就亲自将你抓回来锁到蓬莱幻境，让你今生只能瞧见本座一人。”蓬莱幻境自古以来是龙族的闭关之地，只有神龙能自由出入。自家兄长是真的动了这份心思。

可旭凤爱煞了他在自己身下，红了眼眶霸道的样子，将他腿根捞起挂在腰间，狠狠的吻住了他，低声道。

“怎么舍得”

第三根手指也进去了，不停的摩擦着那火热的肠壁。

润玉得了他的承诺闭上眼缓缓地喘息，忽然反应过来，自己已经一丝不挂身上这人却还是穿戴整齐，抬手就想将那碍眼的衣物化去。

旭凤不着痕迹的化了他的法决，冲他眨眼一笑，转瞬之间换了一套大红衣衫。润玉瞬间睁大了眼睛，手指微颤的抚上衣袂。

这是凤凰一族大婚的婚装。 由凤翎所化，流光溢彩的红色锦缎上面绣着白鸟朝凤暗纹，繁复以极，腰围锦绣山河，饰有缀玉龙结，华裳层层，锦饰华美。

旭凤再抬手一挥，屋内红烛摇弋，窗奁上喜字成双，帐内红纱笼罩。

灯红帐暖，一时间如梦似幻。

婚装下面旭凤并未穿亵裤，他将火热昂扬抵在润玉身后，问了前世未来及开口的话

“玉儿，你愿意嫁我么”

 

身下的人轻轻的抬手抚上旭凤脸颊，露出清浅笑意，灼灼如山间桃花，缓缓开口，语气温软却坚定

“润玉之心，九死不悔”语罢，抬起身子主动将那炙热含了进去，此刻他想要与心中挚爱融为一体。

与前几次没有灵力不同，旭凤每次进出都用力至极，速度也非常快，不停歇的撞击着润玉敏感点。还霸道的进入润玉识海缠着他神魂共鸣，快感如同洪水侵蚀着润玉，他无力想抓紧床单却每每被捞起手指细细啃咬，他控制不住的蜷缩脚趾，却总是被拉回来然后将他腿折得更厉害，他被快感折磨得摇头想往后缩，却总是被捏住下颔啃噬进攻得更猛烈。无可奈何，他开口求饶

“旭儿...啊...啊，不要了，停下”

旭凤却愈加用力撞着他，眸色深深，低沉道

“你要的”

不知道过了几次，润玉伏在他肩头轻喘，身子没有一丝力气，也说不出话来。他看见旭凤的背后图腾光芒若现，感受着他识海内的灵力充沛，朦胧想，不该解开他的，这般体力太惊人了。却发现深处的那东西又开始旧态复萌，他摇着头看他，泪盈于睫。

旭凤勾起嘴角，身下更加坚挺，将他按下去，捕捉到润玉的唇，带着欲望和深情大力的吻下去。

飞龙雕花大床上，红纱笼罩，交缠在一起的身影轻轻晃动，一只白玉般的足无力的伸出床沿，随着变调的呻吟又曲起踩在大红婚装上，莹白的脚腕处缀着寰谛凤翎化作的红色玉环，晶莹剔透，与小腿上的朵朵梅花交相辉映。

洞房花烛夜，翻云覆雨时。


End file.
